


I Like Digging Holes

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BBC Radio 1, DJ Harry Styles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Instagram, M/M, Producer Liam Payne, Radio Host Harry Styles, Radio Host Zayn Malik, YouTuber Louis, anyway, but not Harry, listen i'm quite frustrated there are tags for radio host and dj louis, meet cute, mentions of other bbcr1 djs, omgosh he doesn't have a tag either this is a travesty, shall we, that doesn't seem fair so let's get these going, these tags are a mess and i hope you still read this cause i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: As soon as the video loaded, Harry practically choked on his tongue. It was a video of Louis writhing on his bed, moving his mouth to something. It was probably a song they had played, because he had tagged Harry specifically saying, “Thank you for my Morning Jam!” in bold white text.All of that was great, but Harry really couldn’t get past the fact that Louis was topless, his tanned and tattooed torso looking like it was glowing as he sang along to whatever song it was.“Harry,” Zayn said, snapping his fingers. “Oh my God, what is going on over there?”Harry looked up from his phone, wide eyed with his cheeks burning. He truly had no idea if they were live again or not. He’d lost complete sense of his surroundings and time thanks to Louis’ erotic video. Harry knew he hadn’t meant it that way...or at least, he assumed Louis hadn’t...but it didn’t change the fact it absolutely was.“You’re back on in five,” Liam said. “Pull yourself together, Harry.”Or the one where Harry and Zayn host the Breakfast Show and Louis is a popular YouTuber who catches Harry's attention.





	I Like Digging Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! I wasn't gonna write this. I was gonna be good and focus on my other fic that I actually should be writing. But then [THIS](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/171943533223/iamdelouded-theres-an-au-here-x-gay) happened. I thought it was brilliant and wanted someone to write it, but then I saw [this post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/171967381983/soholade-i-once-read-harrys-journal-and) and I was like "omgosh...what if I make it Larry and have Zarry as the hosts of the breakfast show..." and now I'm here a few days later so thank you/sorry/you're welcome?
> 
> This fic was also written as part of an ongoing challenge using the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names for our prompts. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works). You can find more information on the challenge here and to reblog the masterpost on tumblr, you can [click here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> My prompt was 765: The joy of waking up and realizing you get to doze for another half an hour.
> 
> Biggest thanks for my very last minute and fast beta [Mollu](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com) and the also very last minute and super fast brit pick [KK](http://catfishau.tumblr.com). They're the bestest ever. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> My title is from No Roots by Alice Merton because it really is the song of the week this week on Radio 1 and therefore means it's stuck in my head constantly. Thanks for that, guys. I also thought the title was funny with regards to the fic. So there's that too. Sigh. I'm a mess. I'm gonna stop this before it gets worse.
> 
> This is a work of fiction, nothing is real and the rules don't matter. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Now available in [Polish](https://www.wattpad.com/story/154748682-i-like-digging-holes-pl-larry)!

Harry jolted awake, panting as he looked around his room. He’d had a dream he’d slept through his alarms and had the worst possible start to his day causing him to be incredibly late, forcing Zayn to start the show without him. 

Noting that it was still dark outside, Harry already knew today was starting better than it had in his dream. He fumbled for his glasses and saw that the time was still 3:30. Harry groaned in relief and fell back against his memory foam pillows. After the fear and stress of his dream, the pure joy that, for once, he’d woken up before his alarm and now had thirty full minutes to doze before he had to get out of bed was glorious.

The adrenaline still coursing through him thanks to his dream didn’t let him go anywhere close to falling back asleep, but that was okay. Harry hated waking up before six, but ever since he’d landed his dream job of doing the breakfast show with Zayn Malik for Radio 1 he had rarely slept until 4:30 unless he was on holiday. Because of that, he was usually in a debate between hitting snooze one more time and how necessary showering was. Feeling fully awake before his alarm was a bit of a luxury, even if the hour was horribly early.

With a sigh, Harry decided he would cook himself a proper breakfast, maybe an omelette, and then take his time getting ready.

By the time Harry made it into the office, he felt like he was ace at adulting. He was walking into the building five minutes early, even with his stop for coffee on his way in, completely showered with a full belly from his delicious breakfast. It was going to be an excellent Friday, he could tell. Everything felt like it was going right for him.

Just like he did every morning, Harry had been updating his Instagram story and made sure to have a video of him walking onto the floor.

“Good morning, everyone!” Harry called obnoxiously. He laughed as he got a few glares from others nursing their caffeine. “Do you happen to see who has made it to work early on this Friday morning?”

“Yes, yes. Very well, Harry. You’ve actually made it in on time instead of five minutes late. Excellent,” Liam called as he walked out of the production room. “Please finish your notes. I sent you emails before you left yesterday that I know you ignored.”

Harry snickered and finished posting the video. “I only ignored it because I didn’t want to do it.”

Liam didn’t reply and when Harry finally turned around from where he’d been busy logging onto his computer, he found Liam standing there, staring at him.

“What?” Harry asked, smile still on his face. He adored messing with Liam. The man was like a puppy with an affinity for order. Harry had no idea how he made that combination work, but he did.

“You’re messing with me,” Liam said flatly. “I hate you. Just do as I asked and send those questions to me so we can be sure that Corden’s manager has time to approve them. He’s on right at eight, remember.”

Harry waved Liam off and turned back towards his computer. “I remember. I’m on it, Mr Payne.”

Liam huffed in frustration before walking away. Yep. Today was going to be an amazing day.

 

*~~***~~*

 

“Harry, where in the world did you pull that orange from?”

Harry looked up from the orange he was peeling. Zayn was sitting with his hands poised above the keyboard, like he’d paused queueing the next segment to ask Harry about his orange.

Shrugging, Harry said, “There was a box in the lift so I snatched one.”

Zayn blinked. “You...you’re serious?”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry gave a confused smile. “Yes?”

“Lads,” Liam called. “We’re back in five.”

Zayn turned back to the computer and finished what he was doing as Harry took his mic off mute. 

“That was the new tune by our good friend, Niall Horan. Isn’t  _ On the Loose _ a jam, Zayn?”

“It is. It is. But I think you’re just trying to distract me from what we were discussing during that song, Harry.”

Harry smirked and Zayn’s brows raised higher. His eyes were sparkling and Harry knew this next part was going to be fun. “Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. Would you like to share with the listeners what we were discussing?”

“Yes, well, our very own Harry Styles was sitting here, proper chair dancing and singing along to Niall’s latest single, all while peeling an orange.”

“It is a delicious orange, in case you were wondering,” Harry said, making sure everyone could tell by the way he was speaking that he had a segment in his mouth as he spoke. 

“You’re disgusting,” Zayn said. He couldn’t keep the corner of his mouth from raising a little, though, so Harry knew he was mostly joking. “I swear I’m going to take your phone and start posting how you eat to your precious Insta story myself. Anyway, would you like to tell everyone where exactly you came upon this orange?”

“Of course, Zaynie. I came upon this lovely orange in the lift.”

Zayn was hardly containing his laughter now, but he did his best to remain serious. Harry knew the comments on their video this morning would be amusing to say the least. They always loved it when Harry and Zayn bickered a bit.

“Harryyyyy,” Zayn drew out, finally succumbing to his giggles. “Who finds an orange in the lift and thinks, ‘Wow, that looks delicious. I think I’ll take it?’”

“Well, obviously I do,” Harry said, also giggling. “It’s not like it was just rolling around! It was in a box!”

“A box almost makes it worse,” Zayn said, getting more and more animated as their conversation continued. “Someone may be looking for their missing orange now!”

“I don’t think so,” Harry said. “Besides. If they’re smart they’re listening to our show now and have found where their orange has gone.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Harry hummed as he sent a cheeky wink Zayn’s way and continued eating his orange.

“Well. Since Harry’s being absolutely no help to me currently, I guess I’ll just start us into Samantha Mumba and hope she can help Harry come back to himself.”

Zayn started  _ Gotta Tell You _ and Harry immediately stood up and started dancing.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Zayn asked before turning back to the laptop. 

Harry pulled up his phone to start recording a video for his story. “This is my song of the day, Zayn! What an excellent choice!” 

It turned out that Harry got distracted by some texts from his sister so he didn’t get a chance to record him dancing and trying to get Zayn to join him after all. It was okay. He’d get Zayn to dance with him later. There was still an hour left of the show.

He was just settling down again and was just going to prepare for the new game they were going to debut today involving them quizzing Maya Jama on pop culture from ten years ago when his phone vibrated and he saw a notification that Louis Tomlinson had tagged him in a live video.

Curious, Harry opened the app again. He’d started following Louis probably a year or so ago when he participated in an awareness project revolving around bullying, particularly bullying targeting LGBTQ+ youth. Louis was a popular YouTuber who came out a few years ago. He’d never really been on Harry’s radar until he started working as a gay activist of sorts as he did what he could within his sphere of influence to help make things better for those in the community. They’d never met or anything, though, so Harry wasn’t sure why he would be tagging him. As far as he knew, Louis didn’t even follow him on Instagram.

Instagram had that annoying white circle telling him it was loading the notification. He hoped it loaded before they needed to come back. Liam was always getting on Harry and saying he was too involved in his phone during the show. Harry liked to think he was being engaging with his fans and listeners, but he didn’t want to do that to the detriment of his job.

As soon as the video loaded, Harry practically choked on his tongue. It was a video of Louis writhing on his bed, moving his mouth to something. It was probably a song they had played, because he had tagged Harry specifically saying, “Thank you for my Morning Jam!” in bold white text.

All of that was great, but Harry really couldn’t get past the fact that Louis was topless, his tanned and tattooed torso looking like it was glowing as he sang along to whatever song it was. Harry really couldn’t be blamed for the fact that as soon as the ten second clip was over he went to Louis’ profile so he could rewatch it again. Luckily it was the only one he had loaded in the past day or so. He obviously wasn’t an avid Instagrammer like Harry was, but that just made his repeat viewing that much easier.

“Harry,” Zayn said, snapping his fingers. “Oh my God, what is going on over there?”

Harry looked up from his phone, wide eyed with his cheeks burning. He truly had no idea if they were live again or not. He’d lost complete sense of his surroundings and time thanks to Louis’ erotic video. Harry knew he hadn’t meant it that way...or at least, he assumed Louis hadn’t...but it didn’t change the fact it absolutely was.

“You’re back on in five,” Liam said. “Pull yourself together, Harry.”

He was still working on breathing normally. How was he supposed to focus on the game with Maya now?

“Okay, hand me the phone,” Zayn demanded. “Come here, Li. Let’s take a look.”

Harry slid the phone across the desk and said, “Take a look at his story.” He watched as Zayn’s eyebrows raised and a wide smile broke out across his face. Harry took a deep breath and welcomed everyone back from the quick break. “I hope everyone is ready for a great time with Maya! She’s too busy to come into the studio today, so she’s calling us from the road. Is she ready, Liam?”

Liam and Zayn were sitting on the other side of the desk, ignoring Harry as they laughed and whispered.

“Oi, you’re being rude to not only me, but also everyone who wants to hear what’s going on with you too!”

Harry realised he’d made a mistake as soon as Liam sat down in the chair that James had sat in earlier.

“Yeah, Harry,” Liam said. He was smiling so wide, his eyes were squinted nearly shut. “We’re being incredibly rude, so I guess we should talk about what you were just tagged in on Instagram that’s got you so flustered.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open and Zayn sat back in his seat, arms crossed in front of his chest. Zayn loved seeing Harry get himself into ridiculous situations like this. He always had such excellent comebacks like, “Good story, lad,” or “You invented putting cheese on the cracker? It’s literally right there on the back of the box, mate.” Harry was in a way thankful that Zayn was just sitting and watching instead of partaking in the situation like Liam, ever the helpful producer, happened to be doing at the moment.

“I just...that’s not...isn’t Maya waiting to play our game?”

“Nope,” Liam said, looking entirely too pleased. “Our dear Maya is unable to call for another ten minutes. We’ll have to wait for that, so let’s talk about this. I think at least a few of our listeners are probably familiar with the name Louis Tomlinson, don’t you?”

Zayn leaned forward, leaning into his mic where it had been moved closer to Liam. “Yes, in fact we know they’re familiar at least in a way because we talked about all the work he was doing last year in conjunction with the Rainbow Laces campaign and the anti-bullying charity he was working with.”

“Yes, so Louis Tomlinson is a very popular YouTuber,” Harry says slowly, clearing his throat. He really hoped he didn’t sound as affected by the video as he was afraid he did. “Has loads of followers.”

“Yes, and he tagged you in a video just a few minutes ago, didn’t he?” Zayn said.

“Why are you two ganging up on me?” Harry whined, holding his hands to his cheeks. He could feel them flaming. “I feel like you two are happier now than you’ve been all week.”

“We’re just getting you back for how you came bursting into the office this morning,” Liam said, chuckling. “Harry here walked in early for once and was yelling in excitement. I was afraid at least three people were plotting his murder after that entrance.”

Zayn raised his hand as he joyfully said, “I was one of them. Hadn’t got my tea in me yet.”

“I hate you both,” Harry said with a pout.

“So this video,” Liam continued. “It’s...well. It’s quite something, isn’t it, Zayn?”

“Oh yes,” Zayn agreed, eyes sparkling as he peeked at Harry before looking back at the phone screen. Harry could tell the video was playing again. “It shows Louis rather happily singing along to  _ Gotta Tell You.” _

“And why is this of such interest, Zayn?” Liam prodded. God, Harry hated them. They were incredibly focused when they worked together. Harry had to remember to never let them work together on a team against him when money was on the line.

“Well, we were sitting here getting our brand new game with Maya ready for all of you when suddenly Harry turned the colour of a tomato and his mouth dropped open,” Zayn said. “He was practically drooling on the table and had no idea which way was up.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Harry whined. “God, I was just…”

Liam’s shoulders were shaking as he tried to stay quiet, but Zayn’s entire face was lighting up in amusement at the corner Harry had just backed himself into.

“You were just...what?” Zayn prodded.

Harry shook his head. “No. Nope. That’s enough of that. Come on, where’s Chris with the news?”

“You guys are going to have to watch the video for this later,” Zayn said. “We rarely see Harry quite this worked up.”

Harry slumped in his seat, accepting the defeat and preparing for whatever Liam and Zayn were ready to dole out.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry left the building, waving at George their security officer on his way out. Liam and Zayn had refused to relinquish his phone until the end of the day, claiming they would never be able to keep Harry’s attention on work if he had access to the video Louis had posted. Harry needed new friends.

He walked over towards the tube entrance, trying to pay attention to the dips in the pavement and his phone at the same time. Once he’d pulled up Instagram, it showed he had a message. Harry always forgot Instagram had that feature now. Most people chose to reach out to him on Twitter, not Instagram.

Harry’s skills with regards to multitasking were starting to become seriously questioned, even by himself, when he stopped mid-step on the busy thoroughfare. He got some angry mumbles and one particularly rude word thrown his way as he apologized and made his way to the brick face of the building. He should be out of the way there and able to concentrate on the fact Louis had messaged him in addition to tagging him in that live video.

Harry opened the message and about died.

_ LouisT91: Hey, I’m sorry if my tagging you in that video caused any issues for you! I just really love that song. _

“Fuck,” Harry whispered as he leaned his head back against the building. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before sending his own response.

_ HarryStyles: Sorry I’m just now responding, Zayn and Liam took my phone from me. But you’re fine! I should probably be thanking you for the tag, really. That video was...really something. _

Harry considered saying more, but figured leaving it at that was enough for now. For all he knew, Louis had a boyfriend. A fiance. Wasn’t interested in relationships. Was not flirting with Harry in any way, shape, or form by tagging him in that video. Harry possibly  _ hoped _ Louis had tagged him in an effort to ensure Harry saw that video, but he couldn’t say anything for sure at this point.

Heart finally back under control, Harry pushed off of the building and continued walking towards the tube. His phone vibrated and when Harry took a look, it was Louis again. Shit. Maybe he didn’t want to take the tube today. Harry would go crazy waiting for the WiFi to kick back in at each stop as he hoped for the conversation to continue. 

Making a last minute decision, Harry requested an Uber before switching back into Instagram.

_ LouisT91: God, I did it so impulsively, like I knew you or something. I honestly didn’t expect you to actually see it or I never would have. _

Harry blinked. What did that mean exactly? 

_ HarryStyles: So...you’re telling me you tagged me and somehow still thought I’d not see that?  _

_ LouisT91: Well when you say it like that it sounds incredibly stupid. I just figured you get loads of mentions and mine wouldn’t be worth any extra attention? Or something? _

_ HarryStyles: Louis, you do realise you’re also a bit of a public figure? Your name is recognisable. If it was someone I wasn’t familiar with, then I might have ignored it. But you? My curiosity was immediately piqued. _

There was a longer pause here, which was fine. Harry should probably be tracking his Uber so he knew what he was looking for. His phone vibrated again right as the blue car that would be his ride home pulled up, so he climbed in and chatted with the driver for a second before looking back to his phone.

_ LouisT91: Oh stop that, I’m blushing. _

Harry bit back a smile.

_ HarryStyles: You posted a video on your Insta stories that was pure sin, and yet I say you piqued my curiosity and now you’re blushing? _

_ LouisT91: Well it’s not every day that someone akin to a celebrity crush says they find you interesting.  _ __  
_ LouisT91: If that’s what you did.  _ __  
_ LouisT91: I’m just going to say that’s what you did. Because I can.  _ _  
_ __ LouisT91: God I should really shut up right about now.

Harry snorted a little before looking up from his phone and finding the Uber driver smiling at him.

“You chatting with the bloke you got teased over on the show today?”

Of course his Uber driver was a listener. He really couldn’t escape. Harry could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, so he gave an exaggerated grimace before saying, “Maybe. Does that make me cliche?”

“No,” the man said with a chuckle. “Get in, honestly.”

Harry hummed before looking back at his phone. He should probably respond, but he was kind of hoping Louis would keep talking. He seemed to have stopped himself after the last message, unfortunately for Harry.

_ HarryStyles: lol yeah, that’s exactly what I did. You are interesting. _ _  
_ _ HarryStyles: Crush, you say? _

Louis didn’t respond immediately. Harry wasn’t sure if it was because he suddenly had to actually focus on something other than Harry or if Harry had finally embarrassed him too much. Honestly, though. Harry had to know. If the beautiful, openly gay, working as an LGBTQ+ youth advocate with charities, Louis Tomlinson admitted that he wasn’t teasing earlier and he really was interested in Harry, well. Maybe the way Harry woke up this morning wasn’t a mistake and he’d somehow known that fate would be smiling on him. 

He didn’t want to get too excited too early, though.

His phone was quiet for the rest of the ride home, which was fine. Harry was perfectly happy daydreaming out his window.

 

*~~***~~*

 

“No, he’s not answered me back, Zayn. That’s what I’m saying.”

Harry tried not to pout across the table while he sipped his tea and queued up the next few songs. He could tell it wasn’t really working, but he tried and that was all that mattered.

“Yeah, okay. I heard you, but that doesn’t mean the guy is completely ignoring you, alright?” Harry glanced up from the laptop and made a face at Zayn who continued as if nothing had happened. “Listen, just don’t give up on him yet. I’ve never seen you react that way to anyone before, and you’ve seen plenty of topless men.”

Harry turned and stared at Zayn, unimpressed. Zayn had the biggest smile on his face, and Harry was honestly at a loss. What was his deal this morning?

“That was our song of the week this week,  _ No Roots _ by Alice Merton,” Zayn announced. “And now, we have a surprise for all of you.”

Harry froze from where he was messing with the Breakfast Show twitter account and looked over at Zayn. Leaning into his mic, Harry said, “I’m sorry, we have a what?”

“A surprise,” Zayn repeated. He looked smug as fuck and Harry was starting to get nervous. “Even our dear Harry doesn’t know about what Liam and I have planned, do you, Hazza?”

“I most certainly do not, and I don’t know that I want any part of this,” Harry said emphatically. His heart was starting to race. Last time Zayn and Liam had ganged up on him like this he’d ended up in a paddling pool of baked beans and he’d really rather not repeat such an experience.

Harry looked over to ask Liam what was going on only to find their producer had stepped out. Because of course he had. This was not going to be good.

“As many listeners know by now, earlier this week Harry became a bit overwhelmed when he was tagged in an Instagram story by the ever popular YouTuber Louis Tomlinson.”

“Oh no,” Harry groaned as he leaned his head down onto the table. He sat up quickly and looked at Zayn, his fear now growing exponentially. Was this why Zayn hadn’t stopped quizzing Harry about Louis the entire morning? “What have you two done?!”

Zayn giggled, legitimately giggled. “Oh, mate, just wait.”

Harry turned around and was slightly relieved. “At least I don’t see the heart rate monitor so I know we won’t be playing that horrible game again.”

“Your heart rate truly went higher for those Chelsea Boots than they did for the model,” Zayn said, barely keeping it together through his laughter now.

“What is going on around here,” Harry said into the mic. “I don’t know that I can ever trust anyone ever again.”

“You probably won’t, but you’ll thank us later.” Zayn took a deep breath, calmed his laughter, and continued. “Okay, everyone! We need all of you now. We require all of you to tweet us here at the Breakfast Show and ask some questions. Some questions that Harry here will need to answer in order to unlock clues. Send those in while we go to the weather report and hear about the news from Chris. Speed is of the essence, so send them in and use the hashtag #HarryAnswers. We are counting on you.”

Zayn muted his microphone and Harry followed suit before looking over at the man he’d thought was his best friend.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Zayn wagged his eyebrows and pulled the laptop over to him so he could start to make notes. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Now, please. Relax and eat the rest of your banana. You’ll need the sustenance to focus on answering these questions.”

Harry pouted and munched on his banana while he watched Zayn scribble away before jumping up and running for the door.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Zayn said over his shoulder. “If Chris finishes with the news before I’m back, please don’t ruin this, okay?”

Without waiting for Harry’s answer, Zayn was out the door. 

“Ruin it? How the hell can I ruin it if I’m not even sure what is going on?” 

Harry flipped the switch so he could hear what was being said on air inside the studio rather than just his headphones and pulled up Instagram. Running his hand through his hair and ruffling it up a little bit, Harry turned the camera towards himself and made sure to pout before going live.

“You guys, Zayn and Liam are ganging up on me and I very much do not appreciate it. I don’t know what exactly is happening but,” Harry paused to look around the studio. Chris was still going over the headlines, but Harry didn’t have much time before he would be taking over the airwaves. “I hope you’re tuning in to see how they are treating me so poorly. I’m going to have to request that Liam and Zayn be replaced by...I don’t know. Greg and Maya or something. Greg and Maya were always nice to me. Chris picks on me a bit too much as does Scott, so not sure I’d want them...oh no! I’m on!”

Harry posted the video and scrambled to unmute his mic and turn the sound off from the studio again. 

“Hello everyone,” he said, chuckling nervously. “Zayn ran out of here after looking through your tweets for a bit and hasn’t returned yet, so I’m honestly unsure what I’m meant to do here. I’ll just ramble then and tell you a story. So the other day I was walking around. I’d got distracted on my way to the shops, so I decided to just make an afternoon of it. Now, as you know, London is quite large.”

“You’re so weird, mate,” Zayn yelled loud enough that the mic probably picked him up.

“Rude,” Harry said, turning back to see Zayn walking smugly towards his seat. Harry hadn’t known it was possible to walk smugly until now, but apparently it was. “Now are you going to finally tell me what’s going on?”

“Nope,” Zayn said, laughing as he put his headphones back on. “Okay, everyone and Harry. Here’s what’s going to happen now that I saved you from what was likely going to be a very slow, very long, and very pointless story from Harry.”

“I decided I don’t love you anymore. I’m taking applications for new friends and co-hosts.”

“Whatever. Now, what we’ve done is we’ve asked someone some questions. The very questions you have sent in! Thank you so much for sending so many excellent ones so quickly. They really helped us.” 

Harry watched through narrowed eyes as Zayn explained the rest of the ridiculous and overly difficult game he was going to force Harry to play. Apparently Harry was going to have to answer the first questions to unlock clues as to who was outside, but there was a catch. Harry had to try to guess how the mystery person would answer the questions.

“How am I meant to answer questions for the person when I don’t even know who the person is?” Harry opened his mouth to argue more, but then everything clicked. “Oh my God, he’s in the hall, isn’t he?”

“Who are you referring to?” Zayn said, voice high from trying to hold back his laughter. 

“He is!” Harry cried, covering his cheeks in surprise. “You have Louis Tomlinson in the studios!”

“Answer these questions and maybe you’ll find out for sure.”

Harry sat in silence, completely floored. Why would they do this? Harry had  _ just _ been telling them that Louis had shut down the conversation days ago by never replying to Harry’s question, and now they’ve brought him in? Fuck, Harry was going to kill those two after the show.

“What football club do they support?” Zayn asked.

Harry really did know very little about Louis, if that was who was outside with Liam. Groaning a bit, Harry mumbled, “Better not be City or Liverpool.”

“You would be right, it’s not either of those teams, so I’ll give you that one,” Zayn said. “Their hometown team is in League One, but in terms of Premier League they support Manchester United.”

Harry punched the air. “Great choice.”

Zayn nodded before continuing. “What do they like to have for breakfast?”

Harry made a face at Zayn. “Truly, Zayn. How am I meant to know this?”

“Oh, just  _ try, _ Harry.”

Sighing, Harry said, “I don’t know. A fry up?”

“They said they usually have cereal.”

“Well that’s not the question you asked,” Harry argued. “You asked what they like to have. So I answered what they like to have.”

Rolling his eyes a bit, Zayn leaned into the microphone and said, “Yes, fine. On a technicality I’ll let you have that one as well.”

“I’ve answered two questions correctly now, can I please have a clue?”

Suddenly Harry heard the door open and a foot was stuck inside the studio. It was shaking around and Zayn laughed before he began describing what was going on for the listeners.

“We are looking at a lovely shoe, worn on a foot with no socks and their black jeans rolled up a bit to show off the ankles. The foot of the person waiting outside is waving about inside the door, but we can see nothing else of the person out there.”

“You can tell a man by his ankles,” Harry said with a sigh.

“What was that?” Zayn asked quickly.

“Nothing. But Zayn, that’s not a clue,” Harry whined. “I already guessed it’s Louis out there. What I want to know is why he’s here.”

“Well too bad. That’s the first clue. You weren’t meant to guess who it was so early.”

“You practically told me with the introduction to the surprise!” Harry cried, arms raised in the air. “You led into the segment by talking about Louis tagging me in the video.”

“Even so,” Zayn said giggling. “We have more questions for you.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” Harry slumped back in his chair before waving his arm about. “Well? Go on. Let me botch some more questions since Louis and I have never actually met and only talked once.”

“You are such a whiny one, aren’t you?” Zayn said, making a face at Harry.

“You should already know this. Only worked together for six years now.”

“I hope everyone is taking note of how ungrateful Harry is being right now when Liam and I are doing something nice for him,” Zayn said, using his holier than thou voice. “He’s always saying that we are the ones who don’t want to have any fun, but I need all of you to remember this.”

“Yes, sure. Of course. It’s time to play another song, so let’s go to a favourite of mine, one of Pink’s standout solos, and then we’ll come back to torture me some more.” 

The lights saying they’re live went out and Harry stood up to stretch his back. “Please note I am very annoyed with you right now.”

“Please note everyone in the country knows,” Zayn replied, sarcastic. “Come on. Only a few more questions, yeah?”

“Zayn,” Harry whined. “Why are you doing this?”

“Thought it would be a little fun while also helping you along a bit.” Zayn raised his eyebrows as he searched Harry’s face. “Come on. You’re not truly in a strop, are you?”

“No,” Harry finally admitted as he looked around the studio. What would Louis think of it when he stepped inside? People who were new always had one of two reactions: impressed or very much not. Harry couldn’t help but hope Louis would be, at least a little bit, impressed.

Zayn walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and leaned his forehead against Harry’s shoulder. “Come on. Dance like an idiot to Pink for the rest of the song?”

In the end, Zayn was right. The rest of the game was quite ridiculous and the clue was actually regarding pasta. Unable to figure out what that had to do with anything, Harry gave up and forfeited the game, which resulted in Louis walking into the studio, waving shyly.

“Hey,” Louis said quietly as he sat down and put on a headset. “Hope you don’t mind my joining you for a bit.”

He was already looked relaxed next to the microphone, and Harry couldn’t help but just sit and admire him. He was beautiful in his videos and photos, but in person it was like he wasn’t even of this world. Harry realised he’d been too quiet as he sat and stared at Louis like a creep when Zayn said his name.

“Harry here is so surprised he’s speechless.”

Harry blushed as he glared at Zayn. “I wasn’t expecting him to show up this morning or I’d have at least tried to do something with my hair.” Harry ran his hands through it and remembered he’d been in such a rush he hadn’t even put in his sea salt spray. It was likely a frizzy mess by now.

“Looks good to me, curly.” Louis smiled at Harry and pulled on one springy ringlet that always showed up by his ear. 

Harry blushed more before he realised Zayn had sent them off to another song. It was nearing the end of their show, so they had maybe another five minutes of chatting to do before wrapping everything up and turning it over to Clara. Harry was relieved. The day had been a rollercoaster.

“You’re really okay with me being here?” Louis asked quietly when the music had come on and their mics were muted. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“I just…” Harry took a breath and looked at Zayn before leaning into Louis and saying as quietly as he could, “I kind of thought you were trying to get rid of me when you never responded again on Instagram.”

Louis winced. “Sorry for stopping so abruptly, but it was during that conversation that Liam rang me and asked to do this. I didn’t want to give anything away, I’m incredibly horrible with secrets, so I thought it was better to just stay quiet.”

Harry’s heart began to beat a little harder as he filled with hope. “So you weren’t avoiding me?”

“I  _ did _ mention my little crush on you. What did you think that was? Did you think I was lying to you?”

Harry scrunched his nose as he leaned back in his chair and tried to hide his smile. His cheeks staying a perpetual shade of red likely told Louis all he needed to know, though. 

“Oh, God. Just say you’ll go to lunch together already,” Zayn said. 

Right then, the song ended, the mics turned back on, and Zayn said, “Here’s the part everyone’s been waiting for and how the pasta works in. We have a voucher here for a delicious meal at the Italian around the corner - not the one that’s always mean to us, the other one - if you two agree to go to lunch together. Are you two going to go on this date, courtesy of your concerned and loving mates?”

Harry studied Louis’ face and found that there was something lighting his eyes and Harry knew there was no way he could say no.

“Of course, no thanks to you two,” Harry said, pointing at Zayn and in the direction of the door where Liam never had returned. What kind of producer left them to their own devices? Liam always had trusted them more than he likely should.

“Lunch would be lovely,” Louis said as well.

“Great! And that’s it for the show today,” Harry said, finally coming back to himself to see it was time for them to finish up their show for the day. “A bit crazier than usual, and we’ll have to do our other games tomorrow, but thank you for joining us! We hope you have a great time listening to Clara, who’s up next. We’re leaving you today with some Bastille. Have a great one.”

They quickly packed their things and left the studio, Louis standing a bit unsure in the hall. 

“What does your schedule look like today?” Harry asked. “I actually have a meeting in a few minutes, but I usually take lunch around noon.”

Louis gave a bright smile and with it fully directed in Harry’s direction combined with it being in person, Harry wasn’t sure he would survive much longer. It was a glorious sight.

“Noon sounds great. Should we exchange numbers?”

Harry pulled his phone out and they keyed in their information. 

“You know,” Harry said as they handed their phones back, “You’re technically a guest which means you should have your selfie taken with us in the photo area of the studio.”

Harry turned to look for Zayn, but he was nowhere to be found.

“Or at least with me, if you like.”

“Put it on Instagram?” Louis teased.

“Of course.”

 

*~~***~~*

 

“And that’s all I’ve really got planned for you guys today. Thank you to those of you who joined me live and…”

Louis’ words faded as he got distracted by what he saw in the corner of what the camera was viewing. He turned around to see if it was what was really happening, and yes. It was. 

Hand flying to Louis’ mouth, Louis giggled and squeaked out a, “Harry! I’m live! Get out of the camera’s view!”

Harry was clad in nothing but a very small pair of boxers that left little to the imagination. He loved allowing himself to sleep in on Saturdays while Louis filmed his video for the upcoming week. Louis, however, was doing a special this week where he was livestreaming and hadn’t wrapped it up yet. 

Giving a smug smile and a wave while he scratched his bare belly, Harry simply said, “Morning, everyone,” before wandering off camera. 

Louis turned around, head falling into his hands as he blushed. God. Harry was beautiful, but also completely unaware sometimes. It was one of the many things Louis loved about him, if he was honest, but that was not what he’d had planned for how to end his livestream. It seemed his viewers loved it, though, as several comments and hearts were showing up on his screen.

“Yes, I know. He has the best legs you’ve ever seen, right?” Louis sighed. “Alright, everyone. That really was all I had for you and now I completely forget how I was going to close. So, thanks for joining me and have a great Saturday!” Louis turned off the camera and slumped back in his chair.

“Sorry,” Harry said, his cocky smile still in place even as he chewed his muesli. 

“No you aren’t.” Louis shook his head before standing up and walking over to his boyfriend. “You’re such a menace.”

Harry just hummed and gave Louis’ forehead a damp, cold kiss. It caused shivers to run down Louis’ spine that had nothing to do with Harry’s milk chilled lips and everything to do with simply having him close.

“So. What are we doing today?” Louis asked.

“I have a few ideas,” Harry said, lifting his eyebrows as if Louis didn’t already know exactly what he had in mind.

“Already one ahead of you,” Louis replied. 

Turning around, Louis pulled his joggers down enough so Harry got a quick glimpse of his brand new panties Louis had picked up for their anniversary. He heard Harry choke a bit on his milk and skipped to their bedroom, giggling.

“And you’re calling  _ me _ a menace?” Harry called after him.

Louis didn’t reply. He didn’t need to. He knew Harry would be close behind, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I sure hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. Please leave kudos if you even somewhat enjoyed it, a comment if you did enjoy it, and if you think others might as well (or just wanna rave about how awesome I am in the tags hehe) (that's me just kidding btw) (but if you wanted to, I wouldn't say no), please also share the fic post [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/172101927923/i-like-digging-holes-by-lululawrence-as-soon-as). This is why I should never post fics while on my allergy meds. THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> Interested in helping support charities with fanfic? If you are, I could write a fic for you! Check out the info [here on Tumblr](https://1dfanworksforcharity.tumblr.com/post/174494969280/1d-fanworks-for-charity-auctions-for-lululawrence).


End file.
